


Misplaced Feelings

by Darkshogun93



Category: Aku - Fandom, Ashi - Fandom, Cartoons - Fandom, Jashi - Fandom, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon), SmauraiBravo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Samurai Bravo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshogun93/pseuds/Darkshogun93
Summary: An alternate timeline where In which Jack met Johnny in 2002, but went with him to the future after a tragic day. When they finally defeated Aku they believed everything would work out, but man they were wrong Now they're all in a new timeline furthering the headache that is timelines and Reincarnation. Can Johnny fix everything In a new universe and Timeline? I don't know but it'll be fun and angst ridden to watch! Saddle up kids it's gonna be a bumpy RIDE!





	1. Chapter 1

Misplaced feelings: A samurai bravo and Jashi story

Chapter 1: The Morning after

We open on a wonderful spring day in feudal japan, the freshly grown sakura petals fall to the earth below. We pan across the wonderful landscapes to a large line of people gathered towards a massive japanese castle. Every person young and old from various corners of life are there from Egyptian priests to noblemen of Russia are all attending including a sheik puts his arms around a man in traditional Aboriginal African garb, from the side of them a door opened to show a woman dressed in all white walks down, we see it is none other then Ashi the spawn of the evil Aku, but now she's no longer bound to his blood but to the world alongside her soon to be husband the one and only Samurai Jack standing happily to greet her alongside the priests and his father. Jacks eyes open slightly to look up to the 2nd story window of the castle where someone is watching them while holding a pipe. We zoom in to see Johnny bravo dressed in renaissance clothes, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail similar to that of a European Archer, he had a scar below his left eye and importantly no sunglasses. 

His crystal blue eyes gazed below to Jack and gave a very forced salute along with a smile. Jack in turn waved back shyly, but Johnny left right as he was saying it diminishing his happiness slightly. The emperor put his hand on his son's shoulders to get his attention, he looked to his father with sadness and his father looked to him with assurance. Jack sighed and put his smile back on to see his bride come to him then suddenly she did not return a smile. We cut to the hallways of the castle where Johnny in a state of misery walks along the corridors muttering to himself.

“When can this dang day be over? Bad enough we can’t head out until the morning but to deal with this junk is making me sick.”,Johnny said with a huff.

Johnny has not been the same since the Daughter of Aku joined their adventures, Johnny was jealous after 48 years of taking care of Jack and fighting alongside him he decides to abandon him for someone he's only known for about a week or less. He was fine and dandy to be here for Jack, but with her around it made things...difficult. He pondered to himself that maybe taking up Robin Hoods John Replacement Program offer was a little too late. He stopped dead center realizing what a stubborn fool he's being,

“Come on Johnny its his wedding for cryin out loud...gotta support my buddy. Even if its for her..” He said bitterly as he turned around to head for the door outside.

Johnny began to feel a little weird but probably wrote it off to the emotional stress and tempura he had last night at the Stag party he encouraged Jack to throw. What started as a small jerk to his stomach began to slowly seer into a shocking sensation of pain just as he opened the door. He fell face first on the ground in front of guests as one screamed seeing he and the bride hit the floor. Johnny begins blacking in and out of consciousness as he heard people gasping around him along with Jack shouting for his bride.  
“ASHI!”, Jack Shouted alerting Johnny amidst the darkness.

Johnny opens his eyes to see Ashi vanish leaving her clothes behind like something from that old space wars movie Carl Kept trying to correct him on pronouncing. He reaches his hand out to Jack. Jack looks to his friend in horror as he runs toward him, but time begins to slow down as he sees his hand fade as well then everything went black. From the dark he heard a horrid sound that pierced his eardrum.

“BEEP BEEP BEEP!”,said the alarm clock he suddenly noticed.

Johnny springs up facing us panting and sweating at the sound of the alarm clock. He doesn’t have a scar anymore on his face and is wearing regular vintage 90’s Pajamas. He turns to it and slams it off.

“What? HUH?! Where?”,He said as his heart was pumping like football pump.

Johnny looks around to his old room exactly as he left it...only filled with weird stuff. He sees a device with a bluetooth emblem on it, he sees convention posters marked 2012-2018, he even sees a phone on the side of his clock, now phones were something he was annoyed by in Akus land but never thought he’d own one. He reaches for it when he hears a familiar voice.

“Johnny Sweetie! Breakfast!”,said a warm and kind hearted female voice.

Johnny looked toward his door with confusion and awe as he got up.

“You gotta be f-”, He said as a plate hits a table with huge flapjacks.

We pan up to see Bunny Bravo alive and well cooking sausage while humming “Video Killed the Radio Star”. Johnny stumbles in looking shocked seeing her. She looks at him and smiles before he runs at her and hugs her close.

“Morning Hun!”,She said just before she received a massive bear hug from her man child son.

“MAMA!”,Johnny said crying like a little kid who lost someone at the store cradling her in his massive arms.

“Woah sweetie what wrong?!”,Bunny said concerned for Johnny.

“I’m so Happy You’re okay! Oh my god you have no idea it’s been so long!”, Johnny said crying making his blue eyes puffy pink from crying. Bunny is released as she holds Johnny’s face in her hands, “Johnny baby are you okay?! Are you on anything! This isn’t like you!” She said worried.

Johnny puts her arms back and calms down.

“I’m fine mama! I’m just so happy...to be home...for breakfast.” He said looking around the kitchen.

“Hey what is today?”He asked looking to her.

“It’s tuesday silly.” She said giggling.

“What year?” Johnny asked raising an eyebrow.

“Are you sure you’re alright its the 15th of February, 2019! We just had your 26th birthday yesterday silly.” Bunny said looking more concerned.

Johnny has his jaw on the table as he looked to his plate.

“2019?! I should be 42!” He said in his head.

Johnny ate his flapjacks thinking about what could’ve possibly happened. Maybe he got flung into the future again, maybe he’s in the underworld that he sadly found out was real, or he’s in a freakish experiment by Aku.

“Hey MA 悪魔はこの場所から消えます。(The devil disappears from this place.)”,He said trying to test the demon mind control theory.

“Sorry honey I have to go out soon I think tomorrow we can get Sushi.” Bunny said getting her wallet and phone.

“Sorry mama...hey maybe later we can hang out and like watch Clutch Cargo?” He said with a warm tone.

Bunny looks at him and laughs.

“Baby you’re too young to know who that is but alright maybe later tonight! We still got the leftover cake in the fridge. Bye baby mama loves you!” Bunny said walking out the door. 

“Yeah...love you too.”,Johnny said as the door closed.

Johnny is in deep thought, something about this feels extremely familiar about all this. His brain was processing and processing what felt like hours until he shot up from the chair.

“Wait!....no nevermind”,Johnny said sitting back down having lost his train of thought.  
Johnny then shot up again even more concerned,“Holy CRAP! Today's the day I met Jackie!”Johnny said as he Darted for the door at full speed.

Johnny Jogged down the street as he passed by different versions of his neighbors. Carl is on a two wheeled battery board even Johnny didn’t think he’d stupe to using those.

“Hiya Johnny! It's a very Lit morning! Ah! My vertebrae.” Carl said before falling over into the bushes.

Johnny passes by Susie of all people texting on her phone while jumping rope.

“Hey Johnny! Don’t forget to DM me your cookie Shipment”,She said as he ran by.

Johnny was unfocused as he was sprinting towards the forest a couple miles outside of town to the place they met, just then Johnny began to scream like a wild goat at the top of his lungs searching for a samurai or portal.

\------Forrest------

“JACK! JACKIE! SAMURAI JACK!” Johnny screamed looking through every tree and rock.

Johnny runs into a cave screaming it until he runs out with a bear pulling him back in. A scuffle is heard and Johnny emerges wiping dust off his hand. The bear emerges beat up with a black eye,

“Roawr! (What the Buck is your problem!)” the Bear yelled.

Johnny Searches and searches until he sees a rock mound.

“The Portal” Johnny screamed as he rips rocks off of it.

 

Every rock he rips the more excited and sad he gets, the rush of seeing his friend again would give him great joy especially now...that girl isn’t here to ruin things. 

“I’m coming buddy hang on! I’m almost there! Please….no.” Johnny said as dirt hit his face.

We look to see there is no portal just a regular mound of mud and dirt. Johnny's eyes go wide as he keeps digging.

“No no no! Jackie no please don’t do this to me! Come on! No! Dang it!” Johnny screamed as he threw mud around before collapsing and crying. 

Then a shadow covers Johnny with a familiar square shape. Johnny looks up and is shocked, a young man of Japanese descent in a sweater vest and khaki pants looking down on him with worry and curiosity. It looked exactly like Jack.

“Excuse me sir, are you alright?” he asked tilting his head.

Johnny looked at him, The young man looked at Johnny, Johnny looked at the young man, The young man looked at Johnny, Johnny looked at the young man, and finally Johnny shot up like a maniac and hugged the young man with a massive force.

“JACKIE!!!”, Johnny said holding him close crushing him in his chest. The young man could feel his bones bend as the giant mountain of raw beef was squeezing the life out of him making a stretching noise as Johnny's Muscle mass increased with every squeeze.

“Ack! By Buddhas mercy! Please! Let me go-”The embrace from the huge blond almost squeezed the Jack look-a-like out of his breath, he let out a sudden yelp, dropping his school books, art book, and astrology calendar. “Umpf.. s-sir, I think… you got the wrong-” The young Japanese man tried to speak but to no avail.

“Oh Jackie! I thought I’d never see you again It’s so good to see you! I’m sorry for everything and you- wait….where’s your Gi? Where’s your sword?! Oh no I’m not talking to Brent again am i?” Johnny said scanning jacks current outfit choice then face palming when the young man raised his hands. “Oh geez..sorry about that Jack I didn’t mean to hurt you!”, Johnny said, freaking out over the idea of him hurting his best friend.

“Please calm yourself!” The now really confused “doppelganger” just stood there, breathing for his life. Who is this tall blond, he wondered, and why was this person so eager to meet him? The mysterious but familiar Japanese man finally spoke up, swiping off some of the dirt on his shirt .“I’m sorry that I might have confused you, but my name is neither Jackie nor am I Brent, it is Shinjiro. Koto, Shinjiro. Pleasure to meet.. you?”, The young man said trying to calm down the excited Johnny and offers his hand out.

Johnny looks at him, eyes widened, as if the sunglasses were useless against the shocking realization. till he yells into the forest with a voice so loud the entire town and some guy upstate on a farm heard it.

“WHAAAAAAAT?!”, Johnny screamed loud enough for the whole town to hear.

“Hey say he not your friend dag-gummit.”,said the guy upstate on a farm as he walked away.

 

Cutting back to Johnny breathing heavily as Shinjiro looks confused and scared. He then fell face first into the dirt screaming.

“Did...Did I offend you?”,Shinjiro said tilting his head with his index finger on his chin.

 

TO BE CONTINUED. 

Hwacha, gotta get back, Get my Dang friend back! Samurai Jack!  
WATCHA-CHA!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You Getting To Know All About You....Again.

We open to the woods again where Johnny is bawling in his hands while the titular Shinjiro looks on confused and concerned, “I beg you to please calm down sir. I’m sure you’ll find your friend? Perhaps he is lost...I could help you find him if that will make you feel better? Please stop crying Mister?”, Shinjiro asked consoling the crying Johnny. The man pulled away trying to calm himself down.

“It-It’s fine...just gimme a dang minute.”, Johnny said collecting himself and wiping some stray tears. Johnny looks up at the other man, “Sorry about that..uh, My name's Johnny and I know you.”, Johnny said bluntly causing the young Shinjiro to back away out of unnerving fright. 

“No I’m sorry I do not know you sir.” Shinjiro explains to him. Johnny approaches him calmly, “Woah hey don’t worry man I won’t hurt ya..I just….think I’ve seen you around town.” Johnny asks covering himself from looking creepy. Shinjiro looks at him with another head tilt.

“You do? Have I seen you at the university?” Shinjiro asked causing johnny to remember the old stomping ground of his cities college campus where he’d usually get beat up by the women he’d usually try to swoon, “ Yeah, you might know me from the lovely ladies I gather with my awesome moves HIYA!”, Johnny says begrudgingly doing an over the top karate move. Shinjiro snaps his finger as his eyes go wide in realization.

“Yea i have heard of you...you’re the man child who tries to irritate young women on the campus lunch hall only to get royally beaten up.”, Shinjiro said with a cold tone causing Johnny to tense up and smile weakly, “Yeah...that's me. I’m better now.”, Johnny said forcing a smile. Shinjiro drops the shocked act and smiles.

“Wonderful, I am happy you have learned respect towards other people.”, Shinjiro said while clapping his hands together.

Johnny looks at Shinjiro and rubs his neck, he holds out his hand not to shake but to suggest something. Shinjiro smiles awkwardly as he scratches his head, “Well it was indeed pleasant to meet you Johnny, but I think I must go-” Johnny then interrupts nervously to suggest something else.

“Wait uh...Would you like to hang out? Maybe grab tea?!”, Johnny said nervously sweating. Shinjiro is surprised then he smiles as he ponders.

“Hmmm...That does not sound like a wrong decision, I would rather enjoy a nice earl gray tea. Sure and maybe i can tell you-” Shinjiro said causing Johnny to get hopeful about him talking about martial art styles until he says, “About my vast drawings of insects and arachnids I am preparing my own novel!”, Shinjiro said happily causing Johnny to slump down in depression, “oh joy.”, Johnny said but his arm is grabbed by the surprisingly strong Shinjiro.

“Come on slowpoke!”, Shinjiro laughed as they ran out of the woods and to the town below.

 

We show the two walk around town with all the citizens greeting Shinjiro as they ignore Johnny who is simply taking in all the modern stuff in his new life. Noticing people using their phones to chat next to each other, people riding scooters without the stick with a snap-back that he was shocked was still a thing. Shinjiro is buying two broccoli smoothies while smiling at the server saying sweet things in Japanese to her which she high fives him for.

“Jeez Jackie..your descendant is a dork man.”, Johnny said shaking his head as the nerdy look alike approached him with the smoothie with a smile that screams wholesomeness and purity.

“Here my associate, this will offer you a refreshing sense of healthy natural sugars on this warm day.”, the Reincarnated nerd said cheerfully to his herculean sculpted friend. Johnny feels weirded out by this and accepts the drink. “Thanks..”, Johnny said with a nervous smile before he sips the shake tasting the raw juiced fury of it, now he’d eaten broccoli before once he was on the road with Jack, but this didn’t come with a side of melted cheese or for desperate times mustard. “So um...Shinji, you from round here man? Like in town?”, Johnny asked raising an eyebrow while forcing more sips. Shinjiro looks at him with a nervous smile.

“No...no not at all, I am from Japan. Sapporo to be exact. I arrived here 10 years ago with my family so I can study in peace.”, Shinjiro said slurping quietly trying to hide his discomfort.

“Woah man...I’m sorry for asking, you remind me a lot of my old friend. He was a sweetheart like you with a good taste in health.”, Johnny said trying to smooth out the conversation which to no avail doesn’t prevent Shinjiro's Curiosity.

“He sounds like a pleasant individual. We he from Japan as well?”, He asked taking a sip of his smoothie causing Johnny to get nervous. “Well yeah kinda, deep in the countryside heck I didn't even know his real name.” Johnny said looking down with a single sweat drop on his cheek. 

Shinjiro put his hand on Johnny’s shoulder with a reassuring look as Johnny glances at him, “oh..thanks Shin.”, Johnny said awkwardly.

“Think nothing of it Johnny, perhaps we should talk more these days. Perhaps meet later tonight? I don’t mind making more friends here in this part of your city.”, Shinjiro said in a very calm and friendly tone to him. Johnny then got an idea, “How about later tonight we meet up?! There’s an arcade around here I think...maybe kidz play on their phones instead of dance machines.”, Johnny said staring into space with his hand on his chin.

“Dance what?”, Shinjiro said concerned the large muscle man is talking about things too old for him to remember., “Nothing...just I like old retro things...its quirky?”, Johnny said covering his tracks.

Shinjiro blinks then hears his phone ring from his front pocket., “Oh dear, I must be off for now….here is my number new friend. I look forward to Hanging out as you say. Please take care Goodbye!”, Shinjiro said as he wrote down his cell phone for Johnny on a napkin then walked away. Johnny sat there without getting to wish his new friend goodbye...but he pondered something. What if this was a new chance to make a new start in life with Jack or Shinjiro so that he could finally have a chance to truly be with him, “What?” He said looking at the people readings this.

\--------Meanwhile-------

We go first person down a road in the city as two feminine hands rush up and down as they glide fast and fast dodging cars and a person walking their dog. They slide down a rail guard on a set of stairs, the person decides to jump along side a crate as she skids on the ground to a local arcade shop. A door opens to see an overweight pimple faced man in his early 30’s looking rather annoyed.

“You’re late. I could have you fired for that.”, he said crossing his arms. The woman's hands then ventured a shoving motion as she removes her helmet. We look into the reflection to see none other than Ashi with a smirk, “You can’t replace me.”, she says smiling devilishly followed by the mans defeated sigh, “I know.”, he said depressed. Cut back to Ashis smile once again.

 

TO BE CONTINUED.   
Hwacha, gotta get back, Get my Dang friend back! Samurai Jack!  
WATCHA-CHA!


End file.
